Doctor Who: The Liar
by J. K. Blohm
Summary: Yeah, I'm going there, but I have a perfectly good reason as to why I'm writing a Doctor Who fanfic, I assure you.
1. Introduction

Okay, first thing's first, this isn't exactly a serious story. Or maybe it is, I don't know. But here's the short version of why this is being written: I need to get the rust off my literary thought, process, thing, and it's sort of become a joke among my friends that I'm a time lord known as The Liar, because I lie a lot, usually about things not really worth lying about, like weather or not I went on a bike ride or if I ate today., and this has become a run-on sentence, which is WHY I need practice.

So anyway, on with the show I suppose. This is, I suppose, more of a joke than anything. So yeah, don't take this seriously or anything. Please don't. Please? I would appreciate not being raged at by every die-hard Whovian in all of space and time.


	2. Chapter 1

"You know it's bad for your eyes to be that close to the telly?"  
The low hum of machinery softly echoed throughout the TARDIS as it drifted peacefully through space. The Doctor's latest companion, Clara Oswald, was resting her head on her hands, her elbows on the console as she watched The Doctor stare at his monitor. The Doctor said nothing, observing the images on the screen as if it held the most intriguing puzzle in the most intriguing puzzle in all of time and space. Actually, it did.

Clara leaned in close and attempted to get The Doctor's attention once more.  
"… Gallifrey isn't going anywhere, Doctor."

The Doctor looked at his companion with his old eyes. Ever since he crossed paths with his former selves to save Gallifrey, he had driven himself to search every nook and cranny he came across, hoping to find a clue as to where exactly they had sent it to. The constant search had begun to take its toll on the old man, but he hadn't realized it until he was pulled from his search by Clara. He paused, but only for a moment.

"Of course not, it's a planet. It's not like it has anywhere to be, unless it does." The Doctor began, his usual demeanor returning with his signature goofy smile. "How 'bout a pit stop? I hear the moons of Saturn have a lovely festival this time of year, well this time of year five thousand years from now-OH, we could watch the first lunar landing on the moon-nevermind, already dabbled with that event one time too many." The Doctor rambled, his hands flailing about as Clara simply rolled her eyes.

Just then, the TARDIS shook violently, throwing the duo to the guard rail.

"Doctor?!"

"Don't look at me!"

"Doctor?!"

"I said I didn't do anything!" The Doctor shouted over the alarms and the groans of the TARDIS.

"Doctor?!"

The Doctor watched Clara, baffled as his name was called out again, but not by her. His young companion looked just as confused as he was as his name was called out once more.

"Doctor, can you hear me?!"

The two time travelers looked to the console, an ever changing waveform was now on screen.

"Doctor, if you can hear me, answer me!"

Quickly scrambling to the console, The Doctor flipped a switch and responded to the voice.

"I can hear you, how do you have this number?" he asked, sounding positively stunned.

"Are you alright?" the voice asked as an electrical spark erupted from above.

"_Oh yes everything's fine._" The Doctor sarcastically answered, "Now tell me WHO. YOU. ARE."

"I'll explain in a moment."

"Oh just tell him already!" Clara snapped, tired of the back and forth exchange while the two were being shook about inside the TARDIS.

Then, all became calm, the TARDIS had stopped. Clara looked to the door, soft beams of sunlight shone through the glass windowpanes of the door.

"Doctor." Clara nodded her head at the door. Spinning on his heels, the Doctor looked to the door as well. They were previously in the middle of space, so where were they now?

"Well then." The Doctor straightened out his coat and adjusted his bowtie with a smile, then turned to Clara. "Shall we?"

The two stepped out onto a lush, green field that seemed to go on into the blue sky horizon. Clara looked unimpressed. "Doctor, where are we?"

"I don't know, not exactly a party though is it?"

"It's a small little moon orbiting Saturn called Titan." Said the voice from the monitor, only this time it didn't come from the monitor. The Doctor and Clara turned to see a young man in a black peacoat, dark bags under his eyes as he peered past his shaggy brown hair and black rim glasses. "I'm rather fond of Saturn, although I could have sworn the Festival of the 62 Moons was taking place."

"Doctor, where did he come from?" Clara asked, sounding confused.

"Perception filters, he was there all along." The Doctor answered in a matter-of-fact tone.

"So you knew I was here?" the man questioned.

"Of course I did," The Doctor began, "I also noticed your car, which is much more interesting."

"Car?" the man asked, looking at an old 80's Volkswagon van behind him. "Oh that, you mean my TARDIS."

Clara and The Doctor's faces became serious, their gaze fixed upon the stranger before them. The young man simply smiled.

"I'm a time lord, and I'm here to save your life."


End file.
